The cruise
by easytosee101
Summary: Includes Jake and Miley and many more characters on to the cruise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the shows.

Major couples:

Channy (Sonny with a chance)

Jake and Miley (Hannah montana)

Lilly and Oliver (Hannah Monatana)

Cody and Bailey (The suite life on deck)

Here is goes:

**On the set of So random (sonny with a chance) Sonny's P.O.v.**

"Hey chad" I said.

"Hey munero." Chad mimcked.

I looked at him and it was hard not to fall for his blue sapphire eyes. They had so illusion and so beautiful.

Chad says "hello to Sonny." I just blush and see him looking at me and laughing.

I get so angry by his laughter and i say it's the same Jerk-face Chad.

I ask "Did you hear?"

Chad leans closer to me and asks "what? tht _I _have to go on a cruise with you and your chuckle city cast."

I say with anger in my voice "same mutual feelings as well Pooper."

Chad yells "oh you so did not call me that Allison."

I gasp. I yell on the top of my lungs "ahhh...how did you know?"

He says with Chad's twisty smile "I have my sources, my little sources."

I go to my dressing room trying to get away from that jerk-throb. yuck!

**Hannah montana Miley's house talking to Jake. Miley's P.O.V.**

I was talking to Jake while hanging out with my friends.

I tell Jake "did you hear of the curise?"

He says with his lovly laugh "did i ever?"

I say "Jake I can't wait to see you."

Jake says with a smile i could hear in his voice "I miss you too."

Lilly comes over with Oliver holding her hands. I got used to this. don't worry as much I wanted to puke but I know they loved each other.

Lilly asks "who are you talking to?"

I tell her "with Jake."

She says "tell him about the cruise."

I yell " alreeaady did.

I say to Jake "hey, I'll talk to you later."

He says "luve u"

I say "love you too."

I hung up my phone and my friends and I got ready.

**The suite life on Deck (cody and bailey)**

**Cody's P.O.V.**

**I see bailey walking up to me. I say "hey bailey, the weather is comfortable as it's 75 degress with a 25% of humidty."**

She just looks at me and says "amazing."

She says "can't wait for Hannah Monata on the cruise."

I say "yahh."

Next Chapter soon!

Tell me...

more Channy

more Jake and Miley

more Lilly and oliver

more Cody and bailey

Also if you want new couples that should be in here...tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters or stories. I am deleted one of the couples maybe Bailey and Cody.

Channy-Chad and Sonny

Jiley-Jake and Miley

ON THE CRUIS SHIP

Chad's P.O.V.

Today we were on the cruis ship, little did you know that the mack falls didn't come. So I am stuck with the randoms.

Blondie yells "I am getting a tan, don't distrub me."

Creppy(zora) comes up to me and asks for me to get up from my seat. I do! and then she sits on it. ughh! This is so pathetic. I walk out of the way to meet some brown head chick.

She says "sorry." She looks up to me and says "ohmygosh! You are Ch-Ch-Ch-"

I say popping my invisable collar "it's CDC. and you are..."

She says "I am miley and-" Their was another girl next to her and her name was lilly.

Then I see Sonny come up to me asking "where were Nico and Grady?" Did I know any of those name?oh I think it's those two, I tell her with a smirk "Propbably being idiots."

She just stares at me with her hands cross her cheast. She then looks at who I am talking to. She asks "aren't you going to introduce to me them Chad?"

I say "you can do yourselves."

She turns around to them and smiley puts her hand out saying that wow she was from so random and that.

Then smiley calls for two others dudes, they were not hotter then chad just to tell you. Sonny gets mesmerized by their looks, I mean what do they have that I don't?

**Next chapter when I get 5 more review...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own the story or characters. Just the story.:)

Miley P.O.V.

Sonny is such a nice girl, I mean she is so sweet and perky. Chad is so HOT and adorable.

Jake comes behind me and hugs me and whispers in my ear "you are so beautiful today. I missed you, want to hang out?"

I said "yah, sure Jakey."

He says with a laugh "Jakey, really?"

I just playfully pound and we end up laughing and we went to the pool.

Lilly comes to me saying "Oliver is so ad-or-able."

I just wanted to puke when she said, I mean I love them together but I never thought this would happen.

Lilly's P.O.V.

I go back to Oliver and he pulls me into the water, we splash water at each other and then I don't hear of him. I yell "Oliver?" for like 3 times until he comes up behind me and hugs me. I kicked his foot which he sarcastically yelled "ow."

I turn to face him and I see his brown eyes filled with sadness.

I ask him "whats wrong olly-pop?"

He answers "it's just I don't want you to be mad of me."

I kiss his cheek and tell him "I was never mad at you, I just didn't want to lose you."

He says "you will never lose me and I never want to lose you."

Miley and Jake comes along and Miley asks me "hey, you want to have a girls sleep-over with sonny tonight."

I say excited "yay!"

Jake comes in and says to Oliver "hey you want to have a guys night with Chad."

Oliver nods his head smiling.

SLEEP OVER-GIRLS

Sonny's P.O.V.

Tonight was the sleep over, I didn't know what to wear, my sunny Wisconsin pj's or California. hmm...I choose Wisconsin.

I enter Miley and Lilly cabin. Miley opens the door in similar pj's to mine. boy! am I reviled?

We end up watching movies and playing games. Miley asks "hey you guys want to play secrets untold."

I sighed saying "yah sure."

Lilly asks me with a smile "so tell me about you and Chad?"

I say with a denial tone "me, Chad, pftt..psh, there's nothing between me and Chad."

Miley says "really sonny? really?"

How did she know Chad's dialogue?

I finally surrendered, saying "fine, maybe I like him a little, but he doesn't like me."

Miley and Lilly come up to hug me and say "I'm sorry, maybe you can-"

NEXT DAY

Chad's P.O.V.

The guys night yesterday was awesome except maybe not the little secret about me liking sonny but what could I do? They were bugging me all night. I go to look for Sonny, maybe it would be better if I told my secret to her, I mean, and every girl loves the CDC. Every girl except – Sonny.

I see her talking to another guy, and I have to say he did look better than me. OHMYCHAD! What did I just say?

I see her giggling and being all flirty with him. Then Mikey and her sidekick comes along. Mikey says with a smile "Chad, so what are you looking at."

I turn around to them hiding my blush "nothing. So what do you want?"

Mikey says "umm, we were wondering if you would like to go on a quadruple date with us?"

I point a finger to myself "me, sure. But I haven't got a date."

Mikey's sidekick smiles "maybe you could ask Sonny."

I lie "I would not even date Sonny in a hindered years. She is so ugly and not my type. I heard a little sobbing voice behind me. I turn around to find Sonny behind me. What have I done? Miley and her sidekick just look at me with their mouths open.

I start to say looking at her tears. Stupid tears, they are making me weak. But she interrupts "look Chad, I could have never thought you would be a bigger jerk, guess I was wrong."

What she said has broken my heart into little pieces. She goes along and Mikey and her sidekick also follow her leaving me along.

I knew I had to fix this before it got too late and bad. Ohmychad! How could this even get worse?

Sonny's P.O.V.

How could Chad say that? Am I really that ugly?

Miley comforts me "I don't Chad is the one you should like?"

I wipe a tear of my face "its okay."

Emily says "I mean, why does it matter what he says? They are thousands of guys out there for YOU."

I sigh "but I thought I mean Chad-what was I thinking?"

Miley talks taking a bigger sigh "you were thinking right. It's just Chad doesn't deserve you. "

They both hug me leaving me alone.

Oliver's P.O.V.

I look around to see Chad staring at the floor. I mean what is wrong with him?" Is he all right? I slap Jake's shoulder "look who's there?"

He asks "Chad?"

We run up to him and ask "dude, what's wrong? Have you asked her out yet?"

He just nods his head "dude, its cool rejection happens to everyone."

Chad snaps his head "CDC doesn't get rejection. I just lost Sonny."

Jake comforts him "look, let's go and talk."

Review Review!


End file.
